Literary Manipulation
The power to manipulate books, manuscript pages, and text paper. Variation of Art Manipulation and Object Manipulation. Also Called * Bibliokinesis * Book Control/Manipulation * Literature Control/Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines, etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. In extreme cases the user may have access even to the media that doesn't truly exist, but is only mentioned in other media or imagined to exist. Applications Physical objects: *Create/generate/multiply books. **Object Creation Touch *Shape, compress, liquefy and/or otherwise manipulate books. **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. **Repair books. *Constructs Creation using books, including weapons/missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Control Manipulation *Improbable Weapon Proficiency - By using a books as a weapon. *Move/lift books at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Flight using books. **Matter Surfing by riding books. **Projectile Enhancement *Object Possession Literature/Illustrations/text: * Literary Animation - project narrative stories into reality by reading. May include Illusion Manipulation. * Dimensional Storage - to trap people/objects in the books. * Dimensional Travel - between different books, Ex: If there was a book of the world one could use it to travel by themselves or maybe with others. May accompany Time Travel if it's a history based book. * Linguistic Intuition - to read every language. * Omnilegence - know all currently written material (this updates constantly). * Summoning books, items or monsters and/or casting spells from the books. Techniques * Enhanced Forgery * Knowledge Replication to absorb information from books. * Letter Empowerment to be empowered by letters. * Lexiconicy to transform a written word into the actual object. * Melanokinesis to manipulate text including removing it. * Narrative Teleportation * Papyrokinesis to control paper. * Sonography to read printed words by feeling ink impressions on paper. * Repair books into pristine form. * Projected Thermography to write without scribing tools. * Script Manipulation to write verses in other languages or ways of writing, and enchant them. * Speed Reading * Story Manipulation ''to create literary works * ''Storybook Mimicry to copy traits and abilities of character from a book. * Writing Manifestation to make written words manifest into physical/energy form/action. Following may need specific Books or tools to use: * Narration * Rewriting History * Writing Future Variations *Card Manipulation *Character Manipulation *Script Manipulation Associations * Art Manipulation * Architecture Manipulation to manipulate libraries, archives, book stores an/or other buildings that are connected to literature. * Artistic Creation * Author Authority * Data Manipulation allows manipulation of data and digital information. * Drawing Creation * Calling and/or Summoning books. May also allow the user to go to the books instead of summoning them. * Earth Manipulation allows manipulation of records in stone, metal, jewels and clay. * Electronic Communication allows manipulation of digital and electronic records. * Electronic-Media Jumping allows manipulation of electronic media. * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Entertainment Materialization ** Cartoon Materialization ** Animation & Comics Materialization * Fictional Mimicry * Indexing * Inscriptive Spell Casting * Knowledge Manipulation allows manipulation of information/knowledge. * Magic Books * Object Manipulation * Paint Manipulation allows manipulation of painted art, they were the first form of writing after all. * Paper Charm Magic * Projected Thermography could also play a role when creating the words to be used as weapons. * Story Manipulation * True Omnilegence know all every-when and everywhere written material or Omniscience using books. Limitations * May be unable to create books, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * User who doesn't have a book at hand is helpless. * Books aren't the most portable or compact objects. * Usefulness depends of the quality (fashion magazine vs RPG Bestiary) and quantity (single book vs library). Known Users Gallery Pagemaster.jpg|Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) library.jpg Erazor_Djinn.jpg|The Erazor Djinn (Sonic and The Secret Rings) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Art-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Rare power